xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Akamaru
Akamaru (赤丸, Akamaru) is a nin-dog (忍犬, ninken) from Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan. He is Kiba Inuzuka's partner, as well as his best friend and companion. He is also a member of Team Kurenai. Personality Akamaru has been described as active and devoted.6 This can be seen from his interactions with people especially his best friend and companion Kiba whom he has always been with since the two met. They often spend their time going on walks, or more accurately, running through trees chasing one another. His devotion is most often seen when Kiba is hurt in battle, Akamaru will immediately run to his side. In Rai no Sho, a story from Akamaru's point of view reveals much of his personality. Akamaru is revealed to have a humorous thought process by erroneously explaining something, but then immediately correcting himself. He has a very scientific thought process about humans, thinking they enter estrous too late in life when they should be focusing on being shinobi instead of finding a "mate". It's also revealed Akamaru is very overprotective of Kiba as he immediately tried fruitlessly to pull his master away from Tamaki when he realised the two had a strong mutual attraction to each other, as he didn't want Kiba to shy away from his training in favour of romancing Tamaki like "the others". It is also revealed that Akamaru retains a canine thought process as he calls female humans "bitches", like a female dog. Whether is actually insulting the women (given his angry disposition at the time) or if he always associates women like this is currently unknown. In the epilogue, Akamaru had grown old and took delight in just napping most of the day and playing with his puppies. When prompted by Kiba to back him up, he mocked Kiba's notion that he turned down the Seventh Hokage seat, giving a sly smirk. History Part 2 When Naruto met Kiba while looking for team-mates, he noticed that Akamaru was much larger, especially given that Kiba was now riding on him rather than having him sit on his head. Naruto asked Kiba to join his team for a mission, and even proposed having Akamaru go with him without Kiba, but Kiba refused the suggestion. Twelve Guardian Ninja Main article: Twelve Guardian Ninja (Arc)In the anime, when Team Kakashi returned from the Fire Temple with a young monk named Sora, Sora quickly made it known that he didn't care what any living thing thought of him, and quickly got into a staring contest with Akamaru, to which Kiba became annoyed at. Later, when Furido and his men attacked the Leaf Village, Akamaru demonstrated that his new size also helped considerably in battle, as he was able to take down several zombies without transforming. Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime, when Kakashi was ordered to investigate the latest whereabouts of Orochimaru, Team Kurenai was assigned to work with him due to their tracking skills. When they managed to find Orochimaru's hideout, they triggered a trap that destroyed the base. Fortunately, Akamaru's nose was able to find a way out in time. Later, Akamaru began to have trouble concentrating due to a high-frequency sound. It was through this that the team realised that they were being spied on by bats. When the enemy ambushed them and rendered their sense of smell helpless with a smokescreen, Akamaru convinced Kiba to try their beast-like taijutsu to blow away the smoke. Soon, the team found themselves being attacked by Guren. There, Kiba and Akamaru again worked together to fight off her attacks. After sensing their enemy's new overwhelming might, Akamaru saved Kiba by digging into the ground and hiding them in a pit. Super Powers Akamaru's heightened senses, such as smell and hearing, along with Kiba's ability to communicate with him, makes him a powerful ally for gathering and sharing information. He can 'sense' chakra with his nose, which allows him to judge an enemy's strength. In combat, Akamaru often takes Kiba's form (albeit having a much more feral appearance) using the Beast Human Clone technique, or combining with Kiba into a single entity for more devastating attacks. Akamaru also makes use of the Dynamic Marking technique- urinating on a target with great accuracy, allowing either Kiba or himself to easily track the target by scent. This is especially useful when they are fused together. He has also been shown to be adept at setting traps such as explosive tags on his own.8 Akamaru is also proficient in using other of his clan's technique such as the Passing Fang and Fang Passing Fang where either he alone, or with Kiba spin at ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. Akamaru has not been known to talk like some other ninken, but did speak briefly at the end of a special new years episode in the anime. Trivia * The 'Aka' in Akamaru's name means the colour 'red', and 'maru' meaning 'perfection' or 'full circle' is a common suffix for Japanese male names. The reason for his name was explained by Kiba when Akamaru's fur turned red after eating a Military Rations Pill. * According to the databook(s): ** Akamaru wishes to fight Kuromaru. ** Akamaru's favourite food is the special dog food Kiba makes. * Akamaru shares the same birthday with Kiba, which is also the day when Tanabata starts in Japan. * In an omake segment that aired in Japan for New Year's, Kiba attempted to get Akamaru to talk, with little success. There are no indications that Akamaru even has the potential to speak, other than the fact that other ninken can. * Interestingly, Naruto was first published in a segment of Weekly Shonen Jump known as "Akamaru Jump". * Akamaru in Part I and Naruto have the same seiyū, Junko Takeuchi. However, they have separate English voice actors. * During an interview, Kishimoto was asked which character he would like to see get a spin-off. Possibly as a joke, Kishimoto simply replied "Akamaru". Category:Naruto Universe Category:Cosmic Force Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Duplication Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Aura Reading Category:Wallcrawling Category:Tail Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Ninja Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Transformation Category:Slave Category:Special Forces Category:Animals Category:Military Category:Shonen Jump Category:Konoha Academy Category:Students Category:B Class Category:Male Category:Inuzuka Clan Category:Team Kurenai Category:Canines Category:Warrior Category:Characters who know techniques